


Making A Goddess Succumb

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: A goddess would never succumb to the touch of a succubus! It’s just an unthinkable thing! But who’s to say with how much pleasure a succubus can bring?





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you really think that you could possibly make a goddess bend to your will?” A fair-skinned goddess slowly stepped around a nearly empty room as she kept her eyes on the red-skinned succubus that was handcuffed and chained to a chair in the middle of it. Her lips curled into a cocky and prideful smile as her platinum golden hair shifted from her shoulders and onto her back. She stared at the succubus that had an equally sweet smile on her lips. “You have that smile on your face, so I expect that you think you’re capable of doing such a thing…”   
  
“Think? I know very well that I am able to make  _ any  _ being bend to my will. Be them human, demon, or goddess. All creatures will bend to my touch if I command them to.” The succubus leaned back in her chair just long enough to cross her right leg over her left, her breasts heaving with her breath for just a moment. “Let’s just say that a succubus’ ‘silver tongue’ isn’t only useful for… As you would like to call them, ‘sinful acts.’~” The succubus watched as the Goddess’ light blue eyes drifted up and down her body before her chains suddenly separated and she was freed from the chair. “Oh? Are you letting me go in order to leave?”   
  
“Not in the slightest. If you think you’re so capable of yourself, then prove it. There is no way that a demonic being such as yourself would be able to make me stray from the pure path that I walk.” The goddess watched as her succubus prisoner smirked and dragged her forked tongue along her lips, noting how her yellow eyes seemingly glowed for just a second before she flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder. A quiet gasp slipped from her lips as she realized that she could now see the prisoner’s moderately and perky breast with her hair moved. “I know you are a succubus, but have you no shame? Even filth like you should have some sense of decency.”   
  
“Trust me, Sweetheart. I do.~” The succubus took a step closer to the Goddess that stood before her, reaching out and gently grabbing the white silk robes that perfectly covered her body without appearing to be sinful in nature. “By the way, I do have a name. But, you can call me what most people call me. Kitten.” A thin red tail sprung out from the small of her back and wrapped around her waist for just a moment before waving in the air behind her.   
  
A stifled laugh escaped the Goddess as she looked to the beautiful succubus that was toying with her clothing, growing more relaxed in her presence under the assumption that she wouldn’t give in to anything. “Kitten? Really?” The sheer tone of surprise and almost mockery that filled her voice left the succubus rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe I want to apologize to a demon like yourself… That just sounds horrible to be referred to as.” However, a soft sigh slipped from her lips as she looked away from the demon’s gaze. “As courtesy dictates, I shall inform you of my name. It’s Arcadia.” Arcadia’s blue eyes sparked for just a moment before she heard the chains that held…  _ Kitten _ … to the chair from a moment ago fall to the floor.   
  
“Well, if you need to know my actual name, or at least what I’m referred to as by those that aren’t my subjects… Yuki works just fine.” The succubus licked her lips once again as she made her way behind Arcadia, gently resting her head on the goddess’ shoulder with a smile. “So, Arcadia… I doubt a prude like you has been with a woman like myself, but… Do deities like yourself even have sex? I mean, you reproduce, right?” Yuki’s hands slowly roamed and explored Arcadia’s body, getting a feel for just how her skin reacted to different things. In the back of her mind, she was pleased to know that when her hands gently traveled over Arcadia’s stomach, the goddess twitched and gasped quietly to herself. Just enough for her stomach to reach to the touch.   
  
“W-What? O-Of course we do! Unlike your disgusting kind, we wait until we are bound together for all eternity before reproducing.” Arcadia let out a gentle breath as she felt Yuki’s hands reach down to her thighs, able to feel her soft breasts moving lower along her back. Every few inches her hands went lower along her body was another few inches that her breasts moved as well. “We deities see no reason to defile ourselves in such sinful manors! Only when true love is acquired do we think about doing something like-” Arcadia suddenly fell silent when she felt Yuki’s fingers drag along her clothed slit, a sudden jolt of pleasure traveling through her spine. “W-What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Haven’t you noticed, my dear goddess? My chains have been off of my body since I got out that accursed chair. And I’ve been feeling whatever part of your body I’ve wanted since then.~” Yuki chuckled quietly as she dragged her forked tongue along Arcadia’s neck, her hands traveling up the goddess’ body and to her breasts. There wasn’t a single second of hesitation as she cupped the large mounds in her soft hands. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she heard an ever so quiet moan escape the goddess that she was teasing. “It was a bit easier than I expected it to be… But you won’t hear me complaining. Not when it comes to being able to touch a beautiful woman like yourself.~”

Arcadia gasped once again as she felt Yuki’s fingers suddenly pinch her nipples, causing a deep blush to come to her cheeks for just a moment. “H-How dare you touch me like this! Defiling a goddess’ body in such a manner is horrid!” Despite just what she was saying, nothing was stopping the slightly stimulated tone that riddled her voice. “Unhand me, Succubus! You are not deserving to touch my body like this!”   
  
“I told you already…” Yuki dragged her tongue along her lips as she groped and teased Arcadia’s breasts in her hands. She closed her eyes and hummed quietly to herself as she got a good feel of the large breasts that the goddess possessed. “My name is Yuki… Unless you would prefer to call me Kitten.~” The red-skinned demon chuckled softly to herself before moving her hands in opposite directions, bringing one to Arcadia’s neck while the other made its way between her legs. “And every creature that exists can bend to my will as long as I want them to.~”

Shame and pride both filled Arcadia’s mind as her head instinctively turned the moment Yuki’s fingers wrapped around her throat. A quiet and blissful gasp slipped from her as the succubus’ slender digits tightened around her neck. “Y-You seriously think that something… So  _ simple  _ will be enough to make  _ me  _ succumb to  _ you _ ?” She quickly let out a quiet whine as Yuki’s other hand finally found its place between her legs, causing Arcadia to immediately realize the kind of position she was in. No matter the amount of pride she had inside of her, she was still reacting just how the succubus wanted her to. She was giving in and succumbing to her touch and her cravings. And all of it culminated into this single second. The moment she felt the demoness’ fingers press against her slightly wet slit, causing her cheeks to burn in shame and embarrassment. “U-Unhand me this insta-”   
  
Yuki was quick to keep Arcadia silent by capturing her lips in a swift and heated kiss. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as her teeth caught the other woman’s lower lip before tugging on it. She didn’t hesitate to start dragging her fingers along the cloth that covered the pussy she had been after since placed in that miserable chair. A loving and almost domineering chuckle rumbled in her throat as she let go of Arcadia’s lower lip and pulled away from her. “I’m not going to unhand you, Arcadia. There’s no need, after all. I have you right where I want you.~”   
  
Arcadia couldn’t open her mouth fast enough to ask what Yuki meant before she felt two slender fingers push through the cloth that covered her pussy and plunge deep into her snatch. A loud cry emitted from her lips as tears filled her ocean blue eyes. But there was nothing she could do as the succubus had a perfect hold on her body. With an arm between her breasts, an elbow against her stomach, a hand wrapped around her neck, and an arm wrapped around her waist while two fingers pumped in and out of her snatch, Arcadia knew that she was lost to whatever this vile woman wanted. But she just didn’t have the heart to admit it, even as pleasure began to fill her mind.

Yuki only smiled as she continued to finger the goddess that had captured her and tried to lock her away. It was a treat in its own right to hear her try and struggle to keep the moans deep inside of her. But it was a miracle just how  _ quickly  _ Yuki managed to gain control of the deity. Her tail flicked back and forth in the air behind her as she placed multiple loving kisses against Arcadia’s jawline. She made sure that she was as close as she could to hear every moan and whimper that left the prideful woman. “There’s no reason for you to admit that you lost here today, Arcadia… I’m more than willing to just make you mine and steal you away from your disgusting heavenly realm.~”

The sheer deviousness of the laugh that filled her ears was enough to make Arcadia’s heart stop. She didn’t know just how this succubus was going to be able to do something like that, nor did she quiet understand just what she meant. Goddess who have strayed from a pure path have “fallen” before, but none of them had been “ _ stolen _ ”. It struck fear in her heart as the hand that was on her neck slowly pulled away, leaving her to readjust but remain firmly in Yuki’s hold. “Just how will you manage such a thing…?  _ Stealing _ a Goddess from Heaven is not… It shouldn’t be…” Evan as she tried to speak up and verbally deny Yuki any satisfaction she might have, Arcadia could still feel the pleasure and ecstasy that bubbled up inside of her from those slender fingers reaching as deep as they did.

Another laugh stifled itself against Yuki’s lips as she pressed them against the goddess’ cheek. “Oh, we have demons have our way of doing anything we want to. Even if it means breaking a few rules.~” The succubus smirked against the goddess’ soft skin as she forced a third finger into the woman, relishing in the cry of bliss that erupted from her. “And it sounds like you’re getting closer to that perfect moment where I can do what I want with you.~” Slowly, Yuki dragged her middle finger along Arcadia’s stomach. A light red line followed her movements as she formed a heart just over the deity’s womb.

However, the goddess felt a burning sensation from the lines against her stomach, gasping and mildly writhing in place as she was toyed with. She didn’t know if it was pain or pleasure that she felt more of, but both were a consistent feeling that clouded her mind more than anything else that was happening. Her blue eyes fluttered shut, finally allowing the tears that filled them to fall down her cheeks as the burning sensation stopped. Though it was only for just a moment, Arcadia felt nothing but euphoria as the pain faded and the pleasure proceeded to course through her. But after a few moments, that burning sensation came back. And it came back in spades.

The succubus listened to the screams that left Arcadia as her inner walls clamped down around her digits, her smile grew even larger as she drew a open seal around the heart she made on the goddess’ womb. As the deity’s pussy quivered around her fingers, Yuki knew that she was getting closer and closer to her objective. Her heart began to race as she placed the palm of her hand over the open seal, closing it and causing it to glow. She could tell right away just how  _ wonderfully painful _ it felt for a goddess to have such a thing happen to hear. In that same moment, the scream of pure and utter painful pleasure echoed in the room the two were in, causing Yuki’s heart to skip a beat as she felt Arcadia’s cunt clamp down around her fingers in a rather shaky orgasm.

In an instant, everything that Arcadia had felt in that moment ceased. Pain, pleasure, fear, love, lust, and shame. All of it vanished from her mind and body as she fell to her knees and almost against the chair that had once held Yuki, only being caught by the succubus grabbing the top of her head. “W-What… Did you do… to me…?”   
  
“It’s called an orgasm, sweetheart. Though yours… Might’ve come with a few extra strings attached.~” Yuki couldn’t stop herself from smiling as a black and red portal opened up behind her, allowing her and Arcadia to both see her personal bedchamber on the other side. She quickly hoisted Arcadia back to her feet and licked her lips at the look of fear that filled those blue eyes. “You now no longer belong in Heaven. Thanks to that seal on your stomach, you belong  _ to me. _ ~”

Arcadia’s blue eyes immediately drifted down to her stomach where she could see a glowing red heart on her skin. Shock immediately filled her for just a moment as the pride she felt before seemingly washed away. “H-How…?”   
  
“You see, we succubi are able to make anything that believes in pleasure, even for just a moment, our property.” Yuki’s tail began flicking behind her in joy as she grabbed Arcadia’s hand and dragged her through the portal, watching it close just in time for the goddess to realize what had happened to her. Not only was she stolen away from her home and her people, but she was now  _ property  _ to a succubus. However, Yuki didn’t want to wait long enough for it all to process into her new pet’s mind. She quickly pushed Arcadia onto her bed and smiled before getting onto her knees. She gently grabbed the goddess’ foot and began placing gentle kisses along her exposed thighs. “It may have been pretty forced a moment ago… But allow me to show you what proper pleasure feels like. When I’m done with you, you’re going to wish you had become mine far sooner.~”


	2. Chapter 2

A cocky smile came to Yuki’s lips as she placed kiss after kiss along the goddess’ thighs. She made sure to take her time and move slowly so she could allow Arcadia to  _ truly feel _ that came from a gentle touch. It made her giggle ever so slightly when she heard quiet breaths and gasps leaving the woman that she had just turned into her property. Even when she got close enough for her lips  _ to be only inches _ apart from the goddess’ pussy, Yuki couldn’t stop herself from giggling at the sound of Arcadia’s whines. “I haven’t even gotten started on showing you what true pleasure is and you’re already whining like this? I expected a goddess of all things to have more control than that.~”

Arcadia’s cheeks burned a deep shade of red as she listened to her new mistress and kept her eyes locked on that lock of black hair inching closer and closer to a place that only her true beloved was meant to touch. But she didn’t make a move to stop the succubus from teasing her either, unsure if she was even able to with the heart-shaped seal that rested over her womb. “B-Be quiet, Succubus! Do you really think that simple kisses will be enough to make me…. R-Repeat what you caused earlier?”   
  
Hearing the challenge that was presented to her, Yuki almost burst out into laughter right then and there. Being the succubus that she was, she knew it would be no trouble at all to bring a stuck up goddess to her wit’s end and begging for more with her tongue. But instead of laughing at the fake confidence that was presented to her, she decided that it might be best to play along with this. This goddess was clearly a woman that was used to things going her way.

Quiet and excited laughter filled Yuki’s throat as she brought both of her hands onto Arcadia’s knees, using them to prop herself up. “Oh, darling, I think you’re forgetting  _ just what I’m capable of. _ ~” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she leaned in close enough for them to simply brush against the goddess’, ear eyes slowly becoming half-lidded while she gazed into those deep blue eyes. “Don’t forget where you are… You are in  _ my domain _ . You are  _ my property _ . And I can certainly  _ make you scream in bliss. _ ”   
  
It was easy for Arcadia to see those golden eyes shimmer and shine as Yuki spoke to her. She didn’t know just what the succubus had up her sleeves. But the goddess quickly got her answer when those soft and sweet lips met her own in a kiss. The feeling of another woman’s lips against her own caught her off guard once again. However, it wasn’t due to the fact that the kiss was rough or passionate. But the confusion that filled Arcadia’s mind was from the fact that Yuki had a continuous gentle approach to what she did.

When those sweet lips pulled away from her, Arcadia found herself in a daze for just a moment. Just long enough for her to be able to process that the succubus had more in store for her. Long enough to realize  _ that the kiss of another woman was a fantastic feeling _ . Far better now that her mistress was being gentle to her than back when she was being aggressive and dominating to get her way out of imprisonment. Her blue eyes drifted along the succubus’ body as she watched Yuki crawl onto the edge of the bed and sit on her knees with her feet dangling off of the side. Right between Arcadia’s legs.

Once again, quiet and excited laughter rumbled in Yuki’s throat as she licked her lips. She knew exactly what she wanted to do to her new pet now that the goddess didn’t fight against the kiss. A blissful smile came to her face as she snapped her fingers and dragged her middle finger along her hips and down toward her crotch, causing a strap to form against her skin. The moment her finger came into contact with her slick pussy, she pulled her hand away from her skin and watched as a strap on formed between her legs, a portion of it already inside of her. “I thought it might be best to take things a little slow with you when I got you in here… But I think that this would be much more pleasurable for a woman like you.~”

Arcadia was at a loss for words about what she just witnessed. Not only did she not know that a succubus was able to use magic to bring objects into her presence. But the fact that she brought something like this into her room right here and now, she just didn’t know what to think. Not until she watched her new mistress climb over her body and slowly bring her down until her back was flat against the bed. “J-Just what do you plan on doing, Succubus? Don’t tell me you want to violate my body with something like-”   
  
Yuki didn’t hesitate to cut the goddess off right then and there with another gentle and loving kiss. “ _ Something like that? _ Something like this will bring you more pleasure than my fingers possibly could, dear. And I told you… I’m going to show you what true pleasure is.~” Instead of allowing Arcadia to ask any more questions, the succubus brought one of her hands to the left of the goddess’ head while bringing the other to her right breast. “So,  _ be a good girl _ and let your mistress fuck you.~” 

The feeling of Yuki’s hand against her breast was an odd one to Arcadia. One that made her whine and squirm ever so slightly underneath her mistress’ touch. Though, it was nothing compared to the feeling of a faux cock pressing against her slick pussy. Not when she could see those glowing golden eyes staring down at her from above. The look of lust and desire that swirled in her eyes was more than Arcadia thought she could handle. Especially when she felt the first few inches of that strap on push into her pussy and start stretching her inner walls.

The succubus watched in glee as her new pet bit down on her lower lip to try and deny herself the slight pain that was bound to be coursing through her It only excited her more as she watched those deep blue eyes flutter shut as she slowly and steadily sank more and more of that fake shaft into her lover. “I promise the pain won’t last forever, Arcadia…” Yuki started to gently squeeze and knead the large and soft mound in her hand while she sank the final few inches into her pet’s slick cunt.

When she felt the succubus’ hips meet her own, Arcadia slowly opened her eyes. The pain was still there in the back of her mind. But the unexpected pleasure of having her inner walls  _ stretched out around the thick toy _ was enough to offset the pain almost immediately. And those golden eyes that continued to glow whenever they met her gaze, even if they currently held a mild look of regret. It was something special and something that caused her to gasp in bliss. Especially when she felt Yuki’s warm and slender fingers sink into the soft skin of her breast.

The moment Yuki met Arcadia for their kiss, she started to steadily rock her hips back and forth, forcing the strap on to move back and forth inside of the goddess. She didn’t move quick enough to bring any pain to her partner, but she made sure to rock her hips perfectly to bring her new pet pleasure with each and every thrust. Though she started slow and steady, Yuki could already hear the quiet moans that spilled from the goddess’ mouth now that she was introduced to  _ true pleasure _ . The succubus’ lips curled into a blissful smile as she gradually started to pick up the pace of her thrusts.

Yuki made sure to not buck her hips hard enough to it would bring her pet any pain. But she wanted to pick things up into a much faster pace and make those quiet moans possibly become screams of bliss. She pulled away from Arcadia’s lips to allow her to let her moans spill free with each thrust. However, that didn’t stop the succubus from leaning in close and placing kiss after kiss onto her lover’s neck, bringing more sparks of pleasure and ecstasy through the goddess’ body.

With every thrust that befell her, Arcadia felt that thick strap on reach deep into her pussy time and time again. And every time her hips were met with her mistress’, she couldn’t stop herself from letting another moan slip past her lips. Of course, the goddess also couldn’t deny the pleasure that was steadily building inside of her body. The feeling of Yuki’s fingers squeezing her large breasts while those sweet lips laced kisses along her neck and her jawline, combined with the bliss that washed over her with each thrust, was starting to be too much for her to handle.

Just like the succubus had said, this was true pleasure.  _ Far better than what she felt when she was fingered just a little bit ago. _ A sharp and blissful gasp escaped her when she felt Yuki’s free hand connect with her jawline. Those thin fingernails smoothly dragging along her skin to tease her while pleasure coursed through her left Arcadia whining once again as her mistress brought her true pleasure like she was promised. Of course, that didn’t stop her blue eyes from fluttering shut once again as she was fucked against the bed. Or from arching her back when the hand that was cupping and squeezing her breast decided to move around to her back and underneath her.

Of course, the sound of her lover’s moans spilling into the room around them only caused Yuki to start moving her hips even faster. Especially once Arcadia’s moans started growing louder and louder the faster she moved. Her lips curled into a blissful smile as she placed a gentle few kisses against her pet’s earlobe, earning a shocked gasp from her. “Let me test something, my dear. I want to see if this will enhance your pleasure as it does with so many others.~” Without waiting for Arcadia to give the okay to what she was planning, Yuki sank her teeth into her lover’s neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, but  _ definitely hard enough to make the goddess feel the bite _ and be able to allow the pain to mix in with the pleasure that she was feeling.

Yuki’s teeth sinking into her neck was exactly what the goddess’ body needed in order to reach the peak of her pleasure. The pain mixing in with the pleasure that she was currently feeling caused her to arch her back off of the bed and press her body against her mistress’. Enough that their breasts squished together as another orgasm rushed through her body. Arcadia’s inner walls clenched down tightly around the fake cock that continued to plunge in and out of her pussy through her orgasm.

Of course, Yuki couldn’t hide her smile as she watched her lover experience the kind of pleasure that put what she had felt earlier to shame. She dragged her tongue along the bitemarks that she had left in the goddess’ neck as her new pet slowly dropped back onto the bed, listening to the way she panted and gasped to her touch. “There’s still much more that I can show you, my dear. But I certainly hope you enjoyed  _ the start of our relationship. _ ” The succubus leaned in and caught the goddess’ lips in yet another kiss as she slowly pulled her hips back until the strap on slipped out of her cunt.


End file.
